


Yugioh WIP/Drabble Collection

by cosmopoeicpower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angstshipping - Freeform, Collection of WIPS and Drabbles, Contains NSFW, Euroshipping, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Heartshipping, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Multi, Tendershipping, casteshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmopoeicpower/pseuds/cosmopoeicpower
Summary: This is a place where I can share both extremely short stories, or unfinished works that are months old. I was debating on whether or not to make one of these, but I think it will be nice to know that I don't ONLY write Angstshipping.





	1. Game Night | Casteshipping

The best part about Atem basically having Seto Kaiba as his sugar daddy was that he had every single piece of gaming equipment known to man. Their entire friend group would pile into Atem’s apartment (that was also paid for by Seto Kaiba), and would play every single game on his shelves. 

The first time Bakura came over to play began with Atem getting a knock from his balcony door. Now, Atem lived on the top floor of a pretty tall building, so nobody was really sure how Bakura managed to get there. But there he was, and he proceeded to invite himself in the moment Atem opened the door.

“Nice place,” he called back, looking around the apartment. “Good thing it’s all paid for by  _ Daddy _ .”

“Fuck off Bakura, why are you here? It’s like 2am.”

Bakura stared at him like he was the dumbest human in the world. “Everyone says you have a lot of games. I wanted to see the collection.”

Atem stared back. 

“You climbed a high-rise at two in the morning just to see my game collection.”

“Absolutely yes I did.”

Atem sighed. He honestly didn’t know why he was surprised. The thief used to do similar things back in Egypt; somehow ending up in his private quarters even though the sandstone walls were smooth as could be, and almost three stories high.

“I’m not sleeping tonight anyways, go ahead.”

Bakura’s smirk twitched towards a real smile for just a moment, before settling back into its usual position.

“Fuck yes. Any recc’s?” he said, kneeling in front of the massive shelf of games. 

“Only thing I’ll say is I don’t want any zombie games or any fighting games. I’m exhausted. Pick something older.” Atem headed over to his pantry to raid it for snacks, figuring it was going to be a long night.

Bakura chuckled a bit.

“What’s the matter, Pharaoh? Don’t wanna have another fight?”

“No, even though I’d kick your ass and we all know it,” he said, returning to his massive couch with a bowl of chips. “I just can’t deal with rage inducing games tonight.”

Bakura had collected a small stack of games on the floor next to him. He twisted around to eye Atem. He looked like he wanted to say something, but for once decided to save it. 

He stood up, and carried the stack of games over to where Atem sat. 

“Okay, we’ve got a lot of old shit here. Uhm… I put Smash Bro’s in here, but that’s a fighting game so I’m setting that one off… Sonic?”

Atem shook his head. “Sorry, I can’t take the glitches.”

“Fuck, okay.” Bakura began mumbling to himself, sifting through the pile of games he had narrowed it down to. Suddenly, something caught Atem’s eye.

“Wait hold on,” he said. Atem reached over, and pulled the game out. “How about this one?”

Bakura laughed. “Lego Star Wars? The Wii game from, like, 2009?”

“This was a good game, fuck you!” Atem remembered playing this with Yugi about three years after he came back alongside Bakura. He also remembered throwing the wiimote at the TV and cracking it, but Bakura didn’t need to know how shitty he was with the Wii. “They made Star Wars bearable for me, and the levels were fun, plus-” he was interrupted by Bakura’s laughter.

“Fuck, okay okay, gods. We’ll play Lego Star Wars if that’s what you want.”

“That is what I want, yes.”

Bakura stood up, put the stack of games he made on the floor next to the shelf, and inserted the disk into the console. He grabbed a couple of wiimotes, and returned to the couch where Atem had been watching him and eating chips the whole time.

“Jesus fuck, is every human being your sugar daddy at this point?” he said, handing Atem the wiimote.

“No, just Kaiba,” Atem fired back. 

Bakura snorted. Starting up the game, he realized how casual the two of them had become. If Bakura had told his past self he would end up next to Atem on the couch playing games, his past self would have died right then to prevent that from happening. But here they were; no longer in gold. Just two gamers with what could be considered a petty rivalry between the two of them. 

“Do you ever think about how weird this shit is?” Atem asked him about an hour later.

“How weird what is? That I’m sitting here stealing all of your chips while you fail to kill this Droideka?”

Atem smacked him on the arm. “No, asshole.  _ This _ . This whole… thing,” he said gesturing randomly with his hands.

“That may be the most vague thing I’ve ever heard with my ears.”

Atem sighed. “I’m talking about how you’re on my couch. And we’re playing video games. In 2018. That’s what’s weird.”

Bakura paused the game, eyeing the pause screen on the TV. “Shit’s only as weird as you make it. If you want this to be weird, it’ll be weird.” He looked up at Atem. “I’m  _ tired _ , Atem. I’m so fucking tired of fighting. We’re back, I’m alive. I just want to live this life, and then go home.”

Atem knew what he meant. That was his reason for being so down earlier that night. He had been thinking about… everything. It had ended up with him feeling extremely shitty, and though he’d never say it to his face, Atem did appreciate Bakura distracting him.

“Yeah, I get that. I was so excited, but after being here for a few years… I hate taxes. What the fuck, I don’t even know how to do any of that!”

Bakura laughed. “They don’t understand how good they have it. Air conditioning may be the best thing I’ve ever felt in my miserable, nearly immortal life.”

“They sure are having a shitty time in the West.”

“I don’t think they know how bright the sky used to be.”

They both eyed each other, and grinned.

“The alcohol sure is better, though.”

The two of them laughed, and Atem looked over at him, and was in awe. There they were, a Pharaoh and a Thief, pulled from their proper time and slammed into a future they could barely navigate. Atem had had to stop wearing his royal garb. Bakura got a haircut. They both had swapped over from kohl to drugstore eyeliner. Well… Atem had in the beginning. He was back to kohl again, and he did miss the feeling of it. But Atem looked over at Bakura and smiled. His laugh was genuine these days, and it showed his dimples. Even with the haircut, nothing was stopping the wild hair atop the thief’s head. While Atem was still dressed nicely thanks to a certain CEO, Bakura had traded his crimson robe for a red hoodie and a purple skirt. Neither of them wore pants. Fuck pants.

“Are we going to keep playing? It’s 3am,” Bakura said, breaking Atem from his trance. 

“O-oh. I guess not. I hate staying up all night, I wake up feeling awful.”

Atem decided to stand up to get the TV this time, after saving their game. Bakura leisurely set the bowl of chips onto Atem’s counter.

“I’ll give you a shirt to wear,” Atem said as they ascended a short flight of stairs that lead to his bedroom. 

“Thanks. I’m dumping my clothes here, binder and all,” Bakura said, taking the shirt Atem had found in a drawer. 

Atem did NOT stare at Bakura’s abs. Absolutely not. 

Okay he did, but only for a second.

Bakura slipped the old tournament shirt over his head, removed his skirt, pulled his socks off, and dove under the covers of Atem’s massive bed.

“Who said you could sleep in my bed?” Atem said, failing to hide his smirk.

“I did,” Bakura grinned. 

Atem rolled his eyes. He was used to people staying with him after gaming for hours on end, so he was used to this. Well, he was used to most people.

He was not used to Bakura staying in his bed.

Atem was too tired to give a shit, though, and climbed in with him. He flicked the lamp off, and was about to enter blissful unconsciousness when he heard a sigh.

“I knew I made the right choice tonight by coming here,” Bakura mumbled.

“Why’s that?” Atem asked.

“You’re the only one who understands.”

Atem supposed that was true. 

“Not even Malik?”

Bakura turned onto his stomach, facing Atem. “Malik understands to a point. But he wasn’t there during the droughts. He never washed his clothes in the Nile, laying out on the ground waiting for them to dry. He gets it… but he doesn’t.”

Bakura, though Atem figured it was a trick of the darkness, looked genuinely sad. He supposed they both were sad.

“Come hang out more often,” Atem said suddenly. 

“What?”

Atem shifted slightly closer. “No, I mean it. It’s like you said: nobody understands but us. Come over, and play games. I’m sick of fighting too.”

He reached out an arm, placing it on Bakura’s shoulder. Atem thought he heard a response, but he fell asleep before he could discern what it was. 

Atem woke up the next morning to find the arm he had placed on Bakura’s shoulder had shifted to hold him close. Bakura’s left leg was tangled between Atem’s, and the thief was using his shoulder as a pillow. Atem would have been shocked were it not for their conversations last night. 

So he said fuck it, and used his free hand to comb through the thief’s hair. The lilac undertones of his hair shined in the morning light that was filtering in through the curtains. Atem marveled at how silky it was, and he couldn’t stop running his fingers through it. Bakura shifted slightly, adjusting his body that was nearly on top of Atem. It revealed the side of his face unmarred by the massive scar. 

Atem’s fingers slid from Bakura’s soft hair down to his cheek. Though he was trying to be gentle, Bakura’s eyes still fluttered open. Bakura looked up at Atem.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not really sure.”

Atem pulled his hand away from Bakura’s face. He really didn’t know what came over him.

“Why did you stop?” Bakura asked, frowning. Atem looked surprised. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” 

Bakura grumbled, turning his eyes away. “I don’t care what you do.”

“It isn’t weird?” Atem asked.

Bakura rolled his eyes. “You remember what I said last night.”

So Atem went back to running his fingers across Bakura’s face and through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. Whenever his fingers caught in a knot, he would slowly work through it. He somehow managed to shift so the arm trapped beneath Bakura could join. Bakura sighed, relaxing into Atem’s touches. 

“It’s been 3012 years since I’ve had anything like this,” Bakura mumbled. “But who’s counting, right?”

Atem was. Even with Yugi and the others, he hadn’t really felt at home. Yugi had begun dating Ryou, and Ryou was simultaneously dating Malik. The rest of the group were his friends, but even then he never felt like he could do what he was doing with Bakura. It was like he said: they weren’t there. 


	2. Birthday | Tendershipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on July 15, 2018. I always liked the Tenderfics that call Bakura "The Spirit." This one's only 372 words, but I really like it still. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ryou pulled himself out of bed for the first time that day. It was 2pm. He’d awoken when the sun rose, and couldn’t go back to sleep. 

He stumbled out of his room to grab… something. This time it seemed to be a box of crackers before he ended up back in his bed again. He had done this for the past four days. 

It was Amane’s birthday. 

His dad used to call them to wish her a happy birthday. When she and his mother died, he called the next year, in a desperate attempt to keep the tradition going. He stopped calling that day afterwards.

So he was left alone. Well… for the most part. 

“Is it her birthday?” 

Ryou nodded. The Spirit was there when she died, albeit barely more than an extension of Ryou. But he remembered her smile. Maybe it was just Ryou seeping into his brain but… he liked her. She was a soul who could have made him rethink his revenge. 

No matter what happened between them, no matter how badly the Spirit wanted Yugi’s Other Self dead, they would always mourn her on that day. 

Ryou fell sideways on his bed and clutched the Ring. The Spirit floated over him, unable to touch him. He pretended to lay next to him on the bed, though his illusion was a bit off as he floated a centimeter too high. 

“At least you remember her name. She’s in the Fields. A girl like her wouldn’t have a heavy heart.”

Ryou vaguely nodded.

“Do you think,” he started. “She can see us?”

The Spirit thought for a moment. “Would that make you feel better or worse?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then I don’t know.”

Ryou fiddled with the spikes of the Ring. The Spirit felt it as someone holding his hand. 

“I wish dad would call.”

“Do you really?”

Ryou looked to the side. “I think so. Maybe if he called on her birthday then we could be less sad.”

The Spirit looked over at him, tearing his eyes away from a very fascinating stain in the corner of the ceiling. 

“That won’t help.”

“How do you know?”

The Spirit eyed that stain again. “Trust me, Yadonushi, I know.”


	3. "Wanna make out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pal and I couldn't stop thinking about tendies, so naturally I had to jot something down. I... really like flustered Bakura.

“Wanna make out?”

Ryou looked up from his book. “What?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

Bakura hands fiddled with each other, and he responded rapidly. “As like a friend thing! I don’t fucking know, okay? It was just a random, stupid thought-”

Green eyes stared at him. Bakura’s brain began pumping at 90 miles per hour. He had finally figured out what the feeling was- the one he couldn’t identify, the one he had tried to repress, but kept coming back out whenever he was around Ryou. It was a massive, burning, heart-throbbing crush. 

Now, whenever Ryou talked to him, or smiled at him, or- well, whenever he did anything, Bakura couldn’t stop staring at his mouth. Bakura couldn’t stop staring at Ryou in his entirety, but lately he couldn’t sleep at night; he was too busy fantasizing. Not about anything sexual even, just… kissing him. He kept thinking about holding his soft face in his hands, and how Ryou would maybe… just maybe… hold him back. What a gross, disgusting, stupid, wonderful thought.

“Sure. Let’s do it right now.”

Bakura’s head jerked back, eyes wide. “WHAT?” It was that easy? To just ask, and have him respond with yes? 

Ryou laughed, shrugging. Bakura watched his nose scrunch up. “You asked, so sure! Why not?” He put his book down on the coffee table, and scooted over towards Bakura. Bakura had no idea what to do, his hands began finding their way back to each other, tangling together in a nervous mess. Ryou placed his hands on top of Bakura’s, pulling them apart, and lacing their fingers together. 

He stared at Bakura for a bit, which made Bakura nervous even more. “Well? Are you just going to sit there and stare at m- mmph!”

Ryou pressed his lips against Bakura’s. Soft, Bakura thought. Ryou was soft. He only remembered to kiss back after Ryou’s hand came up to hold his face- oh gods he was holding his face just like how he wanted. Bakura tasted the tea Ryou had brewed earlier on his lips. Ryou pulled back. 

“I can tell this is your first kiss,” he teased.

“Shut up! That’s not my fault,” Bakura retorted, his face actually showing color. 

Snickering, Ryou thumbed Bakura’s cheek again. “I didn’t say I minded, just that I can tell,” he said, kissing him again. 


	4. Fantasy AU Fragileshipping NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninjam117 wanted it, so here's the Ryou Glitter Cumshot fic like I promised them.

Atem winced, his torso burning as Bakari’s claws tore into his skin. They were sparring, and Atem knew he needed to be stronger if he had any chance to kill Necrophades. He grew a foot taller, flapped his wings, and jumped into the air to avoid the snapping of Bakari’s canines into his arm. 

Like throwing a ball, Atem hurled a ball of fire out, nearly hitting Bakari. The werewolf jumped to the side.

“Hey watch it! Don’t catch the fur on fire!” he shrieked. Atem rolled his eyes.

“Serves you right for this gash!” Atem yelled back. Bakari’s fur disappeared, and he shrunk down to his human form, as Atem landed. 

“Oh fuck, I didn’t mean to go that deep,” Bakari said, cringing in guilt. 

Atem sighed. “It’s fine, it’ll heal in no time.”

Yugi burst out from the cabin, running over to them. “Are you alright?! I saw fire! You two honestly need to tone down your spars, you’re going to get yourself seriously hurt-”

Atem placed his hands on Yugi’s shoulders. “Yugi, Yugi! I’m fine, see?” he gestured at the wound. “I heal fast. It hurts, but Bakari didn’t mean to hurt me.” 

“I still think you should get Ryou to heal it,” Yugi muttered. Bakari leaned his head on Yugi’s shoulder. “And you, dog boy, are coming with me. I need help with a spell, and it requires werewolf fur.”

Bakari groaned, and they both laughed.

* * *

Ryou tsked at Atem, as he circled him. Atem always thought Ryou was too gentle to be fighting a Demon Lord, but he was proved wrong every time Ryou threw out a spell and killed twenty soldiers at once. He watched as Ryou eyed the gash on his chest. 

“Well, Bakari didn’t hurt you too bad. I’m going to need to heal it, though,” he murmured, pressing his fingers near the wound, making Atem wince. Ryou quickly pulled his hand away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to aggravate it.”

“It’s nothing,” Atem said, and when Ryou gestured for him to sit on a stool he had brought in, he dropped onto it unceremoniously. “Yugi said to have you work your magic, though, so here I am.”

“He was smart to do so,” Ryou chided, as his horn began to glow. “I’m going to press against the wound, but hopefully the magic will keep it from hurting. Bakari and Malik say it feels… tingly. Well, Bakari says it feels ‘weird as fuck’... so I guess look out for that?” Ryou then began pressing against Atem’s chest.

“Will do,” Atem muttered, more focused on Ryou’s soft hands exploring his bare chest. The light from his horn cast a soft golden light over his face, making him look less like a unicorn, and more like an angel. 

Ryou hummed as he worked, running his now equally-glowing fingers around the wound, creating a lace of golden light. As he worked, Atem did begin to feel the ‘weird as fuck’ feeling, which he realized quickly was… arousal. Did Ryou realize his magic caused that? Was he fully aware, and expecting Atem to not pick up on it? Was Ryou always this gorgeous? These were all equally important questions plaguing Atem’s mind, as Ryou’s magic sealed up the gash on his chest.

“Oh my,” Ryou gasped.

Atem looked down. Ah. Of course that would happen.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I guess this is what Bakari and Malik were referring to! I can leave if this is weird-” Atem stammered.

“There’s another cut on your chin,” Ryou said, almost a whisper. He leaned forward, against Atem’s now healed chest, to kiss his chin, instantly healing the cut there. The two looked at each other.

“Hey, Ryou?” Atem whispered, staring more at his lips than at his aqua eyes.

“Yes?”

“I think there’s a wound inside my mouth, would you kiss it better?” Atem asked, grinning. Ryou’s eyes widened, before his face settled into a similar cheeky grin.

“Oh dear, I better help you,” and with that, he pressed his lips against Atem’s. Ryou crawled into Atem’s lap for a better angle, and as he did, his body pressed their clothed cocks against each other. They moaned into the kiss, and Atem felt that tingly, refreshing feeling spreading down his throat like eating a mint leaf, or drinking cool water. Ryou’s arms, with their glowing golden swirls, wrapped around Atem’s neck.

“Where else are you hurting?” he asked into Atem’s lips. Atem hoisted him up using his demonic strength.

“Maybe I should show you instead of telling you,” Atem said, pressing him against the wall of Ryou’s room. He bit into Ryou’s neck gently, and Ryou gasped, hoping he would do it again.

“ _ Ah _ \- Yugi and Bakari are in the other room,” Ryou gasped, arms still firmly locked around Atem’s neck. “Let me-  _ oh right at the jawline yes _ \- let me seal off any noise.”

“What,” Atem asked, nipping Ryou’s soft skin again, “you don’t want them to come join in?”

Ryou’s giggle sounded like bells, and when Atem pulled back, Ryou bit into Atem’s shoulder. “Oops, it appears I have caused an injury. I suppose I will have to heal that too,” he teased, licking over the bite marks, the same feeling now coursing through his shoulder. 

“You’ve caused me so many injuries, Ryou. I need a quick healing. Is there anything I can do?” Atem joked back, hoisting Ryou higher against the wall, so he could mouth at his chest through Ryou’s white tunic. 

Ryou’s steadily reddening face flushed bright crimson at that. He stuttered, “Well, actually- I mean, it’s weird, and I don’t even know if it’s needed, since it’s so potent-  _ oh gods, your tongue is so warm _ .”

Atem looked up at him in confusion. “What do you mean ‘weird’?” He had never seen Ryou so flustered, and it wasn’t even due to what he was doing. “What, does your cum heal people or something?”

Ryou looked away, face beet red.

“No way!” Atem laughed. “You have healing jizz?!”

“Don’t announce it to the whole world!” Ryou yelled. “I… yes. I don’t like telling people. It provokes… unsavory interactions.”

Atem set Ryou down, and pulled him by the hand to the stool, and pushed on his shoulders for him to sit down. When Ryou sat down with a confused expression, Atem knelt in front of him.

“Ryou?” Atem asked, batting his eyelashes up at him.

“Y-yes?” 

“I think my throat has been rather sore lately, would you help me with that?”

Ryou stared, face red and eyes wide, before it dissolved into those same chimelike giggles. He pulled up the hem of his tunic, and placed a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter. 

“Sure, my Demon King, I will heal you.”

Atem smirked, and leaned forward, kissing the tip of Ryou’s cock. Ryou’s hips jerked forward, and he gasped, as Atem licked up the underside of his cock. A pearl of cum formed at the tip, and when Atem reached a hand up to smear it over Ryou’s shaft, he realized that the cum  _ glittered _ . Well, he was a demon king who could change his size whenever he wanted, and had cat ears after being stuck as Yugi’s familiar, so this was not the weirdest thing he had experienced. 

Running his tongue lazily along Ryou’s cock, he stared up at the unicorn. He watched Atem almost in disbelief of the situation with his pretty eyes, hands grasping the rim of the stool, and soft hair falling into his face. Ryou tried pushing it out of the way a few times, before giving up, and Atem rather liked how pretty he looked gasping down at him, framed by white. When Atem suddenly slurped Ryou’s cock down to his base, Ryou let out a yell.

“ _ Ah _ ! Oh  _ gods _ , Atem, your m-mouth is so  _ warm _ !”

Atem pulled away from Ryou’s cock. “Perks of being a demon,” he said, before going back to swallowing Ryou’s entire dick. Ryou’s hands unwound from the stool, and tangled themselves into Atem’s mane of hair. He tugged at it, pulling Atem’s mouth deeper over Ryou’s cock. Atem relaxed his jaw, letting Ryou fuck his throat, and feeling that same cooling sensation tingle its way through his entire body. 

Unable to resist it any longer, Atem shoved his hand between his legs, and stroked himself feverishly. He moaned around Ryou’s dick, eyes pressed shut in pleasure, and knew neither of them would last much longer. Ryou’s hands in Atem’s hair sent jolts all the way down to his groin, and every time he jerked the demon back and forth, Atem moaned loudly. 

“I-I’m going to cum straight down your throat,” Ryou gasped, trying to keep himself from falling off the stool. “That should fix your  _ sore throat _ , my Demon King.” With that, he pushed himself to the back of Atem’s throat, and raggedly called out as he came into Atem’s mouth.

It was like Atem thought earlier, like swallowing a mint leaf, except if it was an entire bushel of them. Not a very sexy thing to think about, Atem thought as he felt Ryou’s soft hand grasp his cock. Ryou leaned into Atem’s ear.

“Cum for me, Atem,” he murmured sleepily, and the authoritative tone in his voice sent him over the edge, splashing cum onto the floor.

They looked at each other for a moment, and Atem felt his throat.

“You know what?” he asked.

“What?” Ryou replied.

“If I did really have a sore throat, I think I would be cured.”

Ryou laughed, and Atem grinned back.


End file.
